The Story of Us
by NomNomNomJenna
Summary: Sequel to "Invisible" In which James is Plotting, Sirius is Cheesy, Remus is conflicted, and Peter is very, very, confused. Join the Marauders as they learn about lvoe, each other, and themselves. SBRL SLASH. Rated T for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Sparks Fly

"James, we're brothers, right?" Fifteen year old Sirius Black was lying face down on the Gryffindor common room floor, picking absentmindedly at the scarlet rug. James Potter, the boy at which the question was directed, turned to look at the black heir from his spot on the couch.

"Course we are. What's up Siri?" Sirius gave a light chuckle and pushed himself off of the floor.

"Siri- Remus gave me that nickname." James looked anxiously to where Sirius was staring into the fire.

"Honestly mate, what's bothering you?" Sirius started resolutely into the fire before looking down at his hands.

"Do you know any gay people?" James's eyes widened. He was trying to find the right time to tell the marauders about his recently discovered change in sexuality. He still liked girls, and Lily would still be his, someday, but he had found out (with help from Fabian Prewett) that boys were just as good kissers as girls were. James honestly didn't see much of a difference. He and Fabian had a very good relationship, albeit a quite one. James supposed now was as good a time as any to start being a little more open.

"Erm, yeah, I do. I'm really close to one, actually." James chose his words carefully.

"And… are you alright with them?"

"Of course I am! What's gender got to do with love? As long as you're with someone who makes you happy then…" he trailed off. James chanced a look in Sirius direction before continuing, "Besides, I'd be a right bloody hypocrite if I wasn't." Sirius's head shot up and he looked at James with wide eyes.

"You mean you're…?"

"Yeah Pads, I am. I like girls too, but boys aren't so bad."

'So you wouldn't mind if I…?" James rolled his eyes.

"Paddy, is this your way of telling me you like boys?" Sirius turned scarlet and gave a barely visible nod.

"Not __boys__, just… one boy. He's the only boy, the only __person__, I've ever really liked." James quirked an eyebrow.

"Do I know him?"

A nod.

"Gryffindor?"

Another nod.

"Fabian's not been cheating on me, has he?" Sirius smiled deviously.

"So that's the maker of those moans coming from the dorm when you think no one's around! '__Oh, James! Oh, yes! Right there!' __Fab always has had a higher voice. And all along, we thought you were secretly screwing a bloody butch!" Sirius laughed as James's ears went pink.

"Oh hush, you prat. We're talking about you here! So, is mystery boy cute?" A soppy smile appeared on Sirius's face.

"He's gorgeous! He's got these eyes that just absolutely glow! And his hair is so soft, James! I could run my fingers through it forever. He is the smartest, sweetest, most divine creature I have ever laid yes on! And he's so modest. It can be really adorable, but it's usually just frustrating! I want to grab him by the shoulders and say "Listen here; you are the most perfect, beautiful, wonderful person in the world! Get it through your head, Re-"Sirius clamped his mouth shut, and James's head shot up.

"Were you about to say 'Remus'?"

"N-no, I was about to say... Re…eed. I was about to say Reed."

"There's no one in Gryffindor named Reed."

"That's not true! There's a first year named Reed Quimby! Remus is tutoring him, remember?" Sirius avoided James's face as much as possible. James hardly noticed though, he was thinking hard.

**Flashback**

__A while later, Remus came shuffling into the dorms, his head dipped cautiously.__

__"James? Are you decent? Can I come in?" James quickly stuffed Remus's letter under his pillow and tried to look inconspicuous.__

__"Yeah Moony, come on in." Remus entered and walked to his bed, keeping his head down.__

__"Listen James, I'm really sorry about walking in on you and… um…" James pretended not to notice the question in Remus's voice.__

__"It's- It's quite alright. We should learn to be more careful I guess, eh?" James smirked at Remus, who managed back a weak smile. Suddenly, Remus became fidgety. He began to cross and uncross his legs, and ___fiddle with the hem of his jumper._

__"You-you didn't happen to see a…letter lying around here, did you?" James subconsciously shifted his eyes to his pillow.__

__"Oh…erm… no, no I can't say that I have. Why, are you missing one?" James turned red and averted his gaze from the young wolf.__

__"I…no, I'm not. I probably just left it in my bag. I'll see you around, yeah?" When Remus departed, James slid the letter out from under his pillow, and put it at the bottom of his trunk.__

__He had a lot of thinking to do.__

__**End flashback**__

"Hullo? Earth to Prongs?" James was snapped out of his reservoir by Sirius waving a hand in his face.

"Right, as I was saying- You're not hitting on firsties, are you pads? Because brother or not, I'd have to be concerned about you if you were looking to shack up with first years." Sirius shot James a mock glare.

"No, I am NOT getting in on with a first year. Y-you won't tell Moony, will you?" Sirius's eyes widened considerably as he peered at James imploringly. James got a sudden uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, which he waved away quickly. This was perfect! Remus wanted James, James was unavailable. Sirius wanted Remus, Remus needed to be over James. It was killing two birds with one stone!

Ultimately, James just wanted his two best friends to be happy. Remus shouldn't waste his time with someone who couldn't give him what he deserved. Sirius would be able to treat Remus the way James couldn't. So smiling widely, James turned to his brother, determined to make this work.

"Of course I won't tell, Pads! In fact I'll do you one better! I am going to help you get Remus!" Sirius's eyes brightened and he grinned.

"Really, James? You'll help me?"

"Sure, Padfoot. Now here's what we're gonna do."

Remus Lupin was, if nothing more, observant.

People often thought him to be quiet, or misjudged him to be stuck up, but the one thing Remus could pride himself on, if he could pride himself on anything at all, was his attentiveness. So when Sirius Black started acting strangely, Remus was almost positive he was the only one to notice.

It had started at breakfast one morning. Remus sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the other marauders to slug their way out of bed. He noted the sudden noise as their appearance, and, without looking up, bid them good morning. It was not until he was putting Jam on his toast that he realized something was off. He looked up and saw James, sitting in his usually spot-directly diagonal to Remus.

He was smoothing down his hair and arguing with the person next to him, who would undoubtedly be—

"Sirius? Since when do you sit across from me?" Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, but Remus, being the observer that he was, saw that faint pink that tinged his friend's cheeks.

"We just thought we'd switch it up a bit. I don't always sit next to you."

"Yes actually, you do. You always sit next to me, and James and Peter across, like the beds in our dorm. Have I done something wrong?" Sirius shifted his glance to James who gave a barely visible (except to Remus) nod. Remus watched as his friend took a considerable breath before mumbling

"I… like sitting next to you, Remus, but I just wanted to sit across from you today to… see you face when I talk to you! How can I not want to look at those gorgeous eyes of yours?" Sirius finished with a wink and a smile that wasn't completely his. Remus quirked an eyebrow, and cocked his head at the fall of Sirius's face.

"Well… alright? If you're sure, then that's fine with me." He watched as his black haired marauders blew out a relieved breath. James continued conversation loudly, in what Remus knew was an attempt tochange the subject.

Conversation went on as normal, and Remus thought Sirius's odd behavior was due to an off morning.

Until lunchtime.

They were heading up to the dorms for their afternoon break, and Remus had almost forgotten about Sirius and his strange behavior. They had just finished a particularly grueling DADA lesson that had left Remus physically and mentally drained. Even the small load of books he was carrying, ones that usually wouldn't have caused him to break a sweat, were causing him to almost buckle at the knees. It didn't help that the full moon was drawing ever near, and it was definitely taking a toll on Remus's strength.

"Remus, are you quite all right?" Remus blew out a huff of frustration before turning to his pudgy friend.

"Yes, Pete. I'm alright. I'm just a bit knackered is all. The full's in two days and those defense spells left me more wiped than usual. I'll be fine after a good afternoon kip in the dorm." Peter shrugged and shuffled ahead, choosing to talk to James. Remus turned his head, feeling Sirius's staring at him.

"Can I help you, Siri?" Sirius continued to stare a little longer, before snapping out of his reservoir.

"Those books look awfully heavy, Rem." Remus glanced from his pile of textbooks to the concern pooling in his friend's eyes. He wasn't sure why, but Remus felt himself blush under the gaze.

"Oh, they're not so bad. I've handled worse." Remus gave Sirius a wry smile and tried to continue walking, until he felt a hand on his forearm.

"You're really not looking up to snuff, Rem. I'd hate for you to over work yourself. Let me carry them. I don't mind at all." Remus knew that Sirius meant well, and it was sweet to see someone care for him so wholeheartedly, but Remus' pride was taking over, and he couldn't keep the slight edge out of his voice when he replied.

"Sirius, I said I'm fine. You've got your own books to carry." Remus tried to squirm out of the young Black's grip, but Sirius held firm. With a frantic glance at James, who gave him a persistent nod, Sirius doubled his efforts.

"Really Moony, it's no trouble. I forgot my Potions book anyways, and all the rest of mine are light. Let me carry them for you, I want to!" With a harsh tug, Remus yanked his arm out of a startled Sirius's grasp.

"I said no, Sirius! I can do it myself! I'm not some damn invalid!" He shouted to he stunned faces of his friends. "I'm not weak. I don't need your pity." He added more quietly, shifting his eyes from Sirius to the floor.

There was a deafening silence, until Remus heard someone's breath coming in quick huffs. __Oh, now I've done it. __He thought.__I've gone and made Sirius cry. Remus, how could you be so thoughtless? Of course ___he was only trying to help._

Remus lifted his head back up, an apology on his lips, when he suddenly stopped short.

Sirius was laughing.

Remus was just about to ask just what the hell he was playing at, when Sirius finally found his voice.

"__Weak?__ Is that what you think? You thought I was trying to __pity you__?" Sirius shook his head and gave another incredulous laugh. Remus failed to see what was so funny about the situation. If there was one thing Remus could not stand, it was people feeling sorry for him. He had spent a good portion of his life feeling sorry for himself, and he had done enough of it for the whole world.

Sirius once again took hold of Remus's arm, this time much gentler, and peered eagerly into the eyes of his friend. Gold locked with Silver and something passed between them, something Remus couldn't put his finger on.

"Remus, I want to carry your books. It's not because I think you're weak or you need pity, it's actually quite the opposite. You're the single strongest, bravest person I know."

"Surely not Siri, you're much-" Remus tried to intervene but Sirius cut him off.

"No Remus, I'm not. I wish I was as strong as you are. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but I could __never__go through what you go through. I used to think my life was shit, Moons, and it is, but it's nothing compared to you. I know what you're like, Remus. I see how you tear yourself up once a month on the outside, and tear yourself up every day on the inside. It would be so easy, Remus, for you to hate. For you to be bitter and cruel and terrible for everything that's been done to you. You'd have every right to be spiteful and no one would blame you, but you don't. So when I see you trying to bear all this weight on your own it makes me so angry. You're everything that's light, and good, and happy, so damn it Moony, if you don't deserve a break once in a while no one does! So yes, I'd like to carry your books, if you'd let me, but it's only because I care about you, Remus, and I want to do anything I can to show you that you don't have to do this alone. You don't have to do anything alone.

Not with me around, or James, or Peter. We love you, Rem, honest and truly, and we want to make you see you can depend on us for anything. So even though it's silly, I want to carry your books, because it makes me feel like I'm helping in the only way I can."

Remus stared at Sirius for a long while, wishing the moisture in his eyes would evaporate. Fifteen year old boys did not cry over such trivial things. Crying was reserved for really important matters; only Nancy boys blubbered up at silly things.

__Well, __Remus thought as he flung himself at a surprised Sirius __I can't really be offended by the term "Nancy boy", now can I?__

Sirius wrapped his arms cautiously around the young wolf and looked dazedly at James, who was giving him a discreet thumbs up and a mischievous grin. Sirius sighed contently and gave the lycan a light squeeze before releasing him. Remus graced Sirius with a small smile as the taller of the two boys carefully wiped a tear away from honey gold eyes. Sirius turned to walk away when he felt Remus grab his arm to stop him.

"I suppose", Remus started in a small voice, avoiding Sirius's gaze, "that is if you really, __really__wanted to, you could carry my books if you'd like." Sirius broke into a grin and made a grab for Remus's texts before abruptly stopping. He looked down to Remus, and that genuine concern that made Remus's pulse quicken quite foreignly was back.

"Would you like it if I carried your books Remus? I want to carry them, but only if you'd like that, not because you think you have to let me." Remus contemplated Sirius's question, that same feeling overwhelming him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it; it was new, but not entirely unwelcome. Finally he offered Sirius a lopsided grin that made Sirius's heart skip.

"I would really like it if you would carry my books, Sirius." With another grin, Sirius lifted the textbooks from Remus's arms and flashed a smile as he passed James who countered with a smile that for some reason, unbeknownst to James himself, didn't quite reach his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Grow Up

**A/N: I have little excuses for not updating sooner. I lost interest for a while, I suppose. I knew where I wanted the story to go, but not how to get there. However, lucky for both of us, inspiration struck and I rekindled my love for this shindig. I can't promise frequent updates. One, because the only source of interwebs I have is at my mother's house, and she is a nightmare, and Two, because I am starting up another Fic that I have not been able to get out of my brain for the past month or so. BUT, I do promise to stick with this story, even if it takes me forever. So hopefully you're all willing to stick with it to.  
>Until the very end.<strong>

**Love always, **

** Jay.  
>P.S.- See what I did up there? <strong>

Lily Evans dangled her feet over the edge of the Astronomy tower. She didn't know what compelled her to come; she contemplated not coming at all. After all, when Sirius Black asks you to meet him in a disclosed location after curfew, it's usually to do things that Lily had no interest in doing, but there was something in his eyes. How the smoky grey had gone dark when he'd talked to her. So she'd found herself creeping to the Astronomy tower at lights out.

Just as she'd contemplated leaving, a dark shadow appeared beside her, and she stared at Sirius's hunched over frame. They waited in silence for what seemed like hours, then Sirius spoke in a dry, raspy whisper, as if he had been crying.

"I hate him."

"Sirius, if this is some silly rant about Severus, then I won't have it."

"It's not Snape." Lily was astonished. There was no sneer in Sirius's voice, and to hear him refer to Severus as "Snape" was like calling them old chums.

"Well, I'll try my best, but I don't know what help I'll be. Is it something Sirius? I just mean... Is it something important?" She plowed on before the Black boy could make the less than amusing joke. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather talk to Potter? Or Remus?"

And there it was.

Lily did not miss the Black heir's intake of breath. She watched as fury and overwhelming agony flicked across his face.

"You've had a row with Remus? Well, I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he's done. Remus is-" Sirius cut her off with a harsh laugh.

"Remus is too wonderful for his own good. I could never fight with him, even if I tried. Or rather, he'd never fight with me. There's not a single mean bone in his body. No, Remus is perfect. He's sweet and charming and wonderful and good Remus, and I'm Sirius Black: Twisted and dark and insane and he deserves so much better than that, so much better than _me_ and **I HATE HIM!**"  
>Magic swirled across the room in bits of purple, red, and gold. The air crackled and fizzed with the force of it. Telescopes shattered and Lily slid under a desk for cover.<p>

Finally, the tornado ceased, leaving a crumpled, battered Sirius Black in its center. Realization struck Lily like a lightning bolt and she was pulling Sirius to her in seconds. She stroked his hair and rocked him until his breathing calmed, finally dying into soft whimpers.

"Oh Sirius, you poor thing. Does he know?" Sirius huffed out a humourless laugh.

"Of course not, what am I supposed to say? 'Hey Moony, I know that I am the single least committed person you have ever met in your entire life, but I'm in love with you. And sure, my family despises your very existence, and everyone is positive I'll end up in the loony bin right with them, but let's forget about that, alright love?" Lily was- a rare occurrence- speechless. This was the Sirius Black she doubted others were allowed to see.

"Sirius, Call me a Mudblood." The boys head shot up at the request, indignation swallowing the last of his tears.

"I wouldn't ever! Merlin Evans, I know we're not best friends but I would never-"

"But that's what I am!" She interrupted. "My parents are muggles. I am Muggle-born. That makes me inferior." Sirius shot up angrily, and Lily feared she had brewed up another Super storm Sirius.

"But that's not true! Everyone knows you're one of the brightest witches out there! Hell, you even give Remus a run for his money!"

"But my parents are-"

"I don't give a damn about who your parents are! It doesn't matter where you come from, Evans. You are your own...person." Lily smirked as Sirius's own words hit home. He blew out a breath and graced Lily with a small, genuine smile. Lily personally thought it was much handsomer than the cocky grin he so often wore.

"You're a sneaky girl, Lily Evans."

"And you're not anything like your family." Lily hadn't heard much about the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, but what little she did know what as opposite from the elder Black heir as one could get.

"You don't know them, Lily. They're _evil. _Absolutely maddened by a mixture of hate and inbreeding. I've seen what they do to people that stand in their way. Remus could be hurt, _could die_ because of me! I couldn't- If anything were to ever happen to him I-" Sirius drew in a breath that was far closer to a sob. Lily was at a loss. Her heat was breaking for the boy whom she had categorized into "Trouble-making bully" along with Potter and she was shaken by the fact that she'd been so wrong.

"Lily?" Sirius spoke up after a long patch of silence. Lily was in awe of the boy she thought she knew. The Sirius Black she thought she knew would never be having this conversation. That Sirius Black would be off with Potter, making lewd jokes and disrupting everyone with their too loud laughter. But this Sirius, this Sirius was genuine and passionate and was looking at her with such a lost and helpless expression.

She turned her head as he once again spoke her name. She watched as he took a deep, steadying breath.

"What do I do?" Lily was equally soft in her reply.

"Love him. That's all you can do. Love him and let him love you in return. I know you don't believe it, Sirius, but you do deserve to be loved as much as anyone else does. And if I know anything, it's that Remus doesn't see you the way you see yourself. I've seen the way he is with you and Potter, and even Pettigrew. He loves all of you." Sirius's eyes clouded over and became stormy once more.

"I just want to be perfect. He deserves someone perfect."

"You don't have to be perfect, Sirius. No one is. Remus certainly isn't. When you love someone, you love them for them." Sirius let out a small chuckle.

"Prongs is always telling me the same thing." Lily's eyebrows shot up into her fringe.

"Potter? _James _Potter_?_" She had a hard time believing their egotistical classmate would say anything refuting the notion of his own perfection. Sirius, however, nodded in affirmation.

"He says that if you love someone and they love you, you shouldn't expect eachother to be perfect. You should just love someone for being them, everything that makes them imperfect, too. They're perfect for you. That's what matters." Lily blinked in astonishment. There was no way they were talking about _Potter._ Potter was crass and arrogant and didn't give a damn about other people. This James character...

Well, he wasn't half bad.

It took Lily a moment to realize Sirius was still talking.

"-Says you're as damn near perfect as it gets, though."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sirius rolled his eyes before explaining.

"James. He says that's why he likes you. You're bossy and competitive, you jump to conclusions far too quickly, and you stick your nose in other people's business." Lily bristled and glared.

"Thank you for the kind sentiments, Black." The red head punched her house mate as he grinned.

"But despite all of that, he loves you. For your brains, your compassion, your loyalty, and let's face it Evans, you're beautiful. Hell, if I liked birds I'd-"

"_Please_ refrain from finishing that sentence if you want to live." Lily warmed with a frighteningly sweet smile. Sirius shuddered and laughed, offering her his hand as he stood.

"We should probably head back. I wouldn't want you to get caught after hours. It would totally besmirch your good name. Not to mention put a damper on your standing as a future prefect." Lily shook her head at the Gryffindor's antics and took the hand he offered.

"Now there's the Black we all know and dislike."

The walk back to the common room was quiet. Lily for fear of being caught, Sirius for lack of things to say. When they finally reached their respective staircases, Sirius turned towards the girl's dorms, a sheepish look on his face.

"I just wanted to say... Well I- Just... Thanks, Evans... Lily." Lily smiled warmly before turning towards her down and ascending the stairs.

"You're welcome, Black... Sirius."

Days passed without incident, other than James almost chocking on his breakfast when Lily actually _greeted Sirius_ along with Remus before heading down to her end of the table. Sirius was getting more and more anxious by the day, but James insisted they take a break from "Operation Wolfstar" as James had, in his expert opinion, so cleverly named it. Both boys had agreed, however, that the first logical step was to official "out" Sirius so Remus would take his advancements more... Seriously.

Pun intended.

By the time their plan was about to be put in action, the all-but-blood brothers were bouncing in anticipation. No matter what the occasion, the two Gryffindors could not pass up the opportunity for a show.

It was a crisp Saturday Morning, and few students were littered in the Great Hall. Remus was amongst those few, and was quietly munching on a piece of toast, reading through a book he'd borrowed from the library. Remus liked to come to breakfast early on Saturdays. Most students slept in, which meant the Great Hall was quiet and peaceful for a change. It was a wonderful reading atmosphere. It was for the reason that the fervent whispering that suddenly broke out startled him. He looked up, ready to be thoroughly annoyed with whatever spoiled his ambiance, and promptly spit out the bits of toast he was about to chew.

Sirius and James were _kissing_.

Not just the small, playful pecks that the marauders were always sharing, but full out, hair-grabbing, tongue-using, not for audiences under the age of 13, _snogging._ Students from all four houses watched on with varying expressions. Some looked repulsed, while others looked intrigued (A frightening amount, Remus noticed, looked a little _too_ intrigued). When they finally broke apart( Had it been minutes? Hours? Remus couldn't recall), they both strode to the front of the hall sporting matching grins.

"ATTENTION ALL HOGWARTIANS! THIS IS AN URGENT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM YOURS VERY TRULY, JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK!" Sirius paused his bellowing to take a brief bow with James.

"LET IT HENCEFORTH BE KNOWN THAT YOUR TWO OF YOUR FOUR FAVORITE MARAUDERS ARE OFFICIALLY, 100% OF THE HOMOSEXUAL NATURE."

"Well, actually, One of your four favorite Marauders is officially 50% of the homosexual nature." James amended, gesturing to himself. Sirius made a gesture of acknowledgment before continuing in his booming voice.

"WE BRING THIS TO YOUR ATTENTION FOR TWO VERY IMPORTANT REASONS. ONE, TO ASK THAT LADIES PLEASE REFRAIN FROM YOUR ATTEMPTS TO SEDUCE US WITH YOUR WOMANLY CHARM. IT WILL, ALAS, HAVE NO EFFECT."

"Speak for yourself, mate. I have no objection to their temptress ways. Can't totally break their hearts now, can we?" Sirius glared as James interrupted yet again. James put up his hands in mock surrender, and motioned for Sirius to please continue.

"SECONDLY, WE WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT, ANY CRIMES AGAINST MARAUDERS WILL HAVE TO BE LOOKED AT AS HOMOPHOBIC HATE CRIMES, AND WE CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THE HEADMASTER WILL NOT GO WITHOUT HEARING OF THEM."

"This includes wrongly assigned or just plain evil detentions. We demand the right to learn in a safe environs's." James noted to the teachers, who all looked eons less than amused.

"WE THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR TIME. ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE WE WILL BE MORE THAN WILLING TO ANSWER."

"Unless that question is "Will you two snog again?' " Sirius nodded

"To which the answer is absofuckinglutely not."

"Unless of course there's a matter of payment involved." James replied with a wicked grin.

"Well that's another matter entirely." With a nod towards the shocked staff table, James and Sirius returned to a very red in the face Remus Lupin at the Gryffindor table.

"I think that went well, don't you, Moony?" Remus could only gawk at his bespectacled friend.

"I'm just glad that's out of the way and all in the clear. Although I'm not too sure everyone got the message." Sirius finished in a whisper, tilting his head towards a third year Hufflepuff girl sending bedroom eyes his way.

"I... you guys never told me." Remus finally choked out. Both boys had the decency to look embarrassed.

"We know, Rem. We are sorry. But you know us, when we do something, we pull out all the stops." Remus shook his head. Clearly this was the end of their conversation, as both boys began piling up food onto their plates.

_I couldn't have normal friends. _Remus thought bemusedly. With a small amount of hope, he turned toward Lily who was fast approaching. Yes, good, reliable Lily would stomp over here any minute and scold the two of them into next week and then things would be _normal_ and Remus could go on with his life. At last when Lily reached the three of them she stood in silence for a long while. Then, much to Remus's horror, _smiled_ at the black haired marauders before continuing out the door.

Not long after the commotion died down, Peter entered, looking far too sleepy for someone who had almost slept through breakfast. He took his seat beside James and picked up a biscuit.

"I hear you and Sirius are gay now."

"Not together, Pete. We are both separately gay."

"Don't try to molest me in the dorms."

"No more than usual, we promise."

"I don't want to date either of you."

"The sentiment is returned."

"Alright then." And with that, Peter began to fill his plate.

_No, not a single normal friend. _Remus smiled into his pumpkin juice as James and Sirius turned down _another_ request to see them go at it again. Sometimes he felt as if those two would never grow up.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way._

**A/N: A little bit of a SIRIUS start(See what I did there?), but that's about as serious as it will get for a bit. Expect more silliness and fluff for these next couple of chapters.**

**Reviews are love. 3**


End file.
